


Bad girlfriend

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

 

Кровожадная законница не останавливалась ни перед кем, насколько бы силен не был ее противник. Мощнее враг – лучше добыча. Дуэль, молниеносные выстрелы, не знающие пощады, удар кнутом в ближнем бою – и неприятеля больше нет, а жажда убийства утолена. Прекрасно еще было то, что ей заплатили за удовлетворение своих  садистских  наклонностей, поэтому, пока она направлялась в Конкордию в компании остальных пяти Искателей, Ниша с огромным удовольствием сносила бандитам мозги, периодически выказывая недовольство Вильгельму, чтобы он не забирал себе все веселье и оставлял скавов-лунатиков и ей «поиграть». А уж сколько они перебили в пути краггонов.

Афина же, в отличие от нее, мало наслаждалась доверенной работой, она просто точно следовала приказам и выполняла указания Джека, чтобы быстрее подобраться к цели освободить Гелиос от Зарпедон и найти Хранилище, время от времени прикладывая руку к лицу, когда Железяка исполнял свой «умц-умц-умц» и танцевал. А еще ей очень не нравилось, что они постоянно отклонялись от прямого пути и выполняли бесполезные дополнительные задания.

\- Деньги, - кратко отвечал гладиатору Вильгельм на каждое ее возмущение на этот счет, и Ниша его полностью в этом поддерживала, хотя помимо денег ее интересовали и реки крови после критических выстрелов в таких слабых по сравнению с ней и ее командой врагов. Божественное чувство, когда их головы взрывались с одного залпа.

С миссией по убийству Мэрифа было покончено, а значит, можно было хотя бы временно передохнуть и отправиться в бар к Мокси, чтобы после спланировать дальнейший план действий. Хотя Афина предпочла скрыться и пообщаться с Джейни Спрингс по личным причинам, заодно выведать, нет ли для нее каких-то новых поручений. Аурелия откололась от всей компании и, выбрав себе самый дорогой коктейль, устроилась на одном из диванов с присущим ей пафосом и величием, презрительно оглядывая всех присутствующих в помещении. Отдыхающим там Лилит и Роланду досталось чуть больше неприязни, чем остальным - их мысленно смешали со скажьим дерьмом. По какой-то причине они казались баронессе самыми омерзительными в этом заведении, возможно, просто интуиция ледяной королевы подсказывала ей, что с этими бандитами связываться не стоит. Сиренам верить нельзя, а у Лилит буквально на лице читалось, что она сука еще та.

Ниша тоже уселась за один из столиков поодаль, взяв себе мартини, но, пока даже не притронувшись к нему. Девушка покосилась на леди Хэммерлок, а затем и на мужскую компанию, в какой-то степени поняв, почему Аурелия с ее холодным благородством решила провести время сама с собой, а не с этими зависимыми от сисек.

«Надеюсь это нормальное бухло, иначе не жить шлюхе», - одна из мыслей, которая волновала Нишу в этот момент. Другой же мыслью было то, что она бы с удовольствием выпила вместе с соблазнительным работодателем.  Бандитка крутила бутылку в руках, будто колеблясь, стоит ли открыть ее сейчас или нужно еще подождать. В атмосфере витала беззаботность, а музыка изредка нарушалась дзиньканьем игровых автоматов.

Вильгельм с Тимоти за стойкой бара пялились на грудь Мокси; только если первый просто смотрел на нее, получая эстетическое наслаждение, второй смущался, дико краснел и чуть ли не давился своим мокстейлем каждый раз, когда шоу-вумен обращала на него внимания. Железяку все просто игнорировали, борясь с желанием пристрелить его или выкинуть в лаву «по неосторожности» где-нибудь на Элписе.

Джек подошел к остальным и пристроился у стойки, чтобы забрать выпивку с собой, заметив, что его прекрасная наемница с черепом на майке скрылась из виду ото всех и расположилась за столиком на двоих совсем одна. Значит, пора было действовать и пускать в ход свое обаяние, раз у Искателей небольшой перерыв на бухлишко. Что могло быть лучше, чем предложить Нише распить бутылку? Виски обязательно сделает свое дело! Но, в первую очередь, гиперионец сам обратит на себя ее внимание. Это было делом чести и своеобразным вызовом.

Салуны на Пандоре Нише все же казались душевнее и роднее. А фиолетовое неоновое освещение в баре и техно-музыка, постоянно играющая там, раздражали законницу, внушая ненависть к любимому цвету и большее отвращение к Мокси, сиськи которой, хоть ты тресни, все равно оказались бы в поле зрения. Даже надвинутая на глаза шляпа не спасала от лицезрения этого гигантского безобразия с красным сердечком.

Ниша слишком любила красивых мужиков, зачем ей пялиться на женскую грудь? Один из них, тот самый, который встретил их в Конкордии и так сексуально убил Мэрифа, как раз неожиданно пристроился на стуле прямо напротив девушки, притащив с собой бутылку бурбона и две стопки, поставив все это на разделяющий их столик.

\- Хэй, детка, как дела? – это заставило Нишу поднять голову в сторону вопрошающего, ухмыльнувшись и отставив мартини в сторону, чтобы сосредоточиться на Джеке.

\- Отдыхаю, но я готова пристрелить еще пару-тройку ублюдков, меня на всех хватит, - она щелкнула пальцами по полям шляпы снизу, сдвинув ее чуть на затылок. Этот аксессуар так и привлекал внимание Джека: по его мнению, он идеально дополнял образ Ниши. Взгляд законницы упал на бутылку, принесенную шатеном; бурбон девушка действительно обожала и предпочитала пить его с кем-то. Черт, да он как будто ее мысли прочитал!

\- Уверяю тебя, Ниш, такая возможность еще будет, - казалось, он старался просто поговорить с ней, а может, пытался подкопать поближе, чтобы найти больше точек соприкосновения и общий язык.

\- Ха, жду не дождусь, - законница чуть изогнула бровь, внимательно изучая босса своими янтарными глазами. Это был не двойник, а самый настоящий Джек, ведь он не поддался сисечным чарам Мокси и был сейчас с ней, в отличие от Тимоти, пристыжено пялившегося куда-то в сторону, лишь бы у него не появился стояк. Бывших всегда надо отпускать, именно поэтому красавчик напротив сидел с Нишей, а не с той распутной женщиной, яркий макияж которой так и привлекал к себе внимание других.

«Шлюха», - пронеслось в голове у бандитки.

\- Бурбона? – Джек старался выглядеть обворожительным перед ней, ведь она просто зацепила его, попав в самое сердце еще там, на Гелиосе; он не мог упустить такую возможность, чтобы не покрасоваться перед Нишей. Гиперионец буквально чувствовал, что девушка ответит ему взаимностью, стоит лишь только разговорить ее,  дать ей немного внимания и того, что она любит. Не работают на ней все эти штучки, как же? Стандартная схема по общению с противоположным полом, за исключением того, что надо было быть аккуратнее, иначе словишь пулю в лоб.

И он был прав: такому напору с его стороны действительно было сложно противостоять; всему виной были убийственная мужская красота и классная задница, на которую Ниша успела несколько раз взглянуть и оценить, подумав, что сжала бы ее в своей руке. Как бы она ее ухватила!

\- Напиток настоящих ковбоев, - согласилась законница и уселась так, что ее ноги оказались закинутыми на столик. Она не любила церемониться и показывать какие-то свои приличные стороны, хотя бы потому, что у такой непокорной бандитки их просто не было. Мартини оказался успешно забыт. – Наливай.

Первый сигнал к тому, что будет возможна близость. Если дама согласилась вместе выпить, процентов шестьдесят успеха уже есть. Окрыленный такой надеждой, Джек незамедлительно плеснул ей и заодно себе алкоголя. В свете огней даже нельзя было заметить, как его уши покраснели от того, что все идет согласно плану. Он, конечно, был не из тех, кто смущался перед женщинами, но такая красотка, как она, такая опасная и жестокая, по какой-то причине заставляла его вести себя как влюбленного подростка. Черта с два он отпустит от себя такую богиню убийств! Девушка была бы для него прекрасным союзником и идеальной партией.

Конечно же, брюнетка замечала его изменившуюся манеру поведения, и это не могло не умилять ее. Мужчины падали ей в ноги тысячи раз, мертвые, конечно, но босса бы она убивать не стала. Особенно такого горячего и прекрасного. Даже у нее были свои маленькие слабости.

 Взяв свою стопку, бандитка коснулась ей стопки Джека и с быстротой выпила, осушив до дна и медленно слизав оставшиеся на ее губах капли бурбона, заставив своего напарника по выпивке задержать дыхание от того, насколько сексуально это выглядело. Фиолетовая помада отпечаталась на посуде, но, к счастью, не стерлась. Горячая жидкость приятно стекла в желудок бандитки, теплом отдаваясь внутри.

\- Детка, а как же тост? – это прозвучало растерянно, но шатен собрал всю волю в кулак, выпив залпом шот и состроив крутого парня.

Ниша закатила глаза, ухмыльнувшись и просто взяв бутылку, чтобы налить им еще:

\- За удачный ход миссии.

К ним, «эмоционально» жестикулируя, подкатил Железяка, которому просто стало скучно танцевать в одиночестве:

\- При… - он только хотел произнести пламенную и воодушевляющую речь и пригласить веселиться в компании, но законница была не в настроении для его глупостей.

«Тупое недоразумение на колесике».

\- Заткнись, - сразу же оборвала его Ниша, прежде чем тот успел договорить, а молниеносно наставленный на робота джейкобсовский револьвер послужил достаточно веской причиной, чтобы эта груда металлолома откатилась от них, уехав донимать идиотскими высказываниями Вильгельма с Джеком-Два или Аурелию, что было бы не менее опасно.

\- Воу, детка, впечатляешь, - не скрывал своего восхищения Джек, отпив бурбона и рассматривая напарницу. Эта красивая убийца выглядела просто восхитительно, а сама бандитка уверенно и внимательно смотрела прямо в глаза гиперионца, даже специально убрав челку в сторону, чтобы понять, что творится у него на душе. Между ними пробежала искра, которая так и подталкивала их к друг другу. – Пошли танцевать?

Предложение, которое Ниша точно не ожидала получить от Джека. Все что угодно: страстный секс, БДСМ, анал, в конце концов, но не танцы.

\- Я не танцую, ковбой, - теперь уже брюнетка взяла всю бутылку, спокойно отпив прямо из горла, чувствуя, как легкое опьянение негой подступает к ней, заставляя мозг изменять реальность и выпадать из нее. Бухнуть и забыться, вот, чего ей хотелось. Хотя бухнуть и забыться в объятиях или в постели этого сексуального мужчины все же хотелось больше.

\- Да брось, Ниш, пойдем! – Джек всплеснул руками, всем своим видом говоря, что просто сидеть на месте и беспросветно бухать, тем более в баре с музыкой, слишком скучно. Ну как можно отказать такому красавчику?

\- Ладно. Дай мне пару минут, - ухмыльнулась Ниша, отпив еще и опустив ноги на пол. Танцевать в трезвом состоянии ей вообще не хотелось, а все, что она могла бы натворить, можно было бы списать на выпивку. Джек от нетерпеливости притоптывал сапогами под столом, отбивая ритм, и это отдавалось вибрациями по полу. – Вперед, ковбой.

Оставив бутылку на столе и почувствовав приближающееся веселье, брюнетка буквально выпрыгнула на танцпол. Алкоголь сделал свое дело, а нежелание двигать бедрами в такт музыке испарилось. Увидев, что Ниша все же решила присоединиться к нему, Железяка на всех парах помчался к ней, оказавшись мгновенно ударенным в глаз пяткой сапога законницы и упав набок; ей не хотелось, чтобы жалкая ошибка программиста подкатывала к ее персоне.

\- Робот упал! – противным механическим голосом отозвался Железяка, дергая руками в попытках встать. – Ха-ха! Наверное, я выгляжу сейчас очень глупо!

У присутствующих Новых Искателей он вызвал лишь отвращение и смешок от его ничтожности. Лилит, заметив такое обращение с ним, мысленно пожалела беднягу, вспомнив, как маленькие роботы, подобные ему, помогали ей на Пандоре от самого Файрстоуна. Но к Нише она не сунулась.

\- Да, выглядишь. Ковбой? – девушка подтянула Джека к себе поближе, игнорируя Флэгтрэпа и его потуги хотя бы перевернуться. Мужчина был в более адекватном состоянии, алкоголь его не взял, а вот законнице было совсем хорошо, раз она без капли стеснения положила руки на зад шатена, исполнив свое желание на этот вечер.

Ну все. Его взяла. С ним была самая сексуальная девушка из всех, кого он знал. Ниша виделась ему даже более привлекательной, чем Мокси. Это ее смуглая кожа и фиолетовая помада всему виной. И без шляпки не обошлось, конечно же.

Выплясывая под техно, неожиданно даже для себя, законница всем телом прижималась к мужчине, буквально провоцируя на контакт. Хотя кантри нравилась ей куда больше.

\- Ниш, у тебя там все в порядке? – с ухмылкой поинтересовался Джек, глядя ей в глаза, находясь так близко своим лицом к ее, насколько это было вообще возможно, и пока мисс Кадам сама позволяла ему это делать. Он не имел ничего против ее рук на своей заднице, как раз наоборот, был только счастлив, что все пока шло идеально, и она отвечала ему взаимностью. Вместо реплики с ее стороны последовал неожиданный поцелуй - страстный, возбуждающий и опьяняющий не хуже бурбона, вкус которого оставался на губах законницы. Гиперионец в ответ укусил ее, не желая сдаваться Нише вот так сразу и без боя – это лишь делало игру интереснее.

\- Можно мне пристрелить кого-нибудь? Или взобраться по лестнице? Или сделать что-то СОВСЕМ крутое? – все еще взывал к ним мольбами Железяка, но теперь он вообще не интересовал ни Нишу, ни Джека, ни кого бы то ни было еще. Парочка самозабвенно целовалась, посвящая себя целиком друг другу. Руки переползли с задницы шатена на его затылок; Ниша, сжимая его идеально уложенные красивой волной набок волосы, прижимала его к себе и терзала губы Джека, рыча по-звериному страстно. Ладони программиста лежали на талии его наемницы. От такого вида обомлели многие, включая саму Мокси, которая все же старалась оставаться «в характере», делая вид, что ничего не происходит, и обслуживать клиентов. Музыка отдавалась в голове законницы каким-то гулом, а весь ее интерес был посвящен только прекрасному мужчине, позабыв об окружающем мире.

Аурелия все равно смотрела на это проявление чувств с каким-то отвращением, Тимоти уже было не до этого, он просто разлегся на барной стойке, изредка икая и скуля, что шоу-вумен отвлекается от него на других клиентов.

\- Солнышко, не нужно столько пить, если не умеешь, - сладко произносила женщина, с псевдо заботой поглаживая его по голове.

Вильгельм ухмылялся, одобряя то, что его подруга нашла страсть в их работодателе; он показал ей большой палец руки вверх, пусть она и не заметила этот жест, увлекшись боссом. Чего уж спорить, Джек и правда был красавчиком и любимцем женщин. Но все же поцелуй Ниша прервала; ее щеки горели, а самой девушке хотелось просто развлекаться дальше.

Не успел красавчик отойти от горячих губ Ниши, как чертова бандитка просто начала трясти задом перед ним, танцуя и намекая, чтобы он присоединился к ней. Придерживая свою шляпу, законница прогибалась в спине, поглядывая на Мокси и всем своим видом демонстрируя, что Джек выбрал ее, а всяким шлюховатым клоунам в его жизни не место.

\- Чего встрял, Джек?

Поддавшись искушению и двигая бедрами и руками в такт музыке, гиперионец поддерживал Нишу, повторяя ее телодвижения, стоя к ней сзади совсем вплотную и обжигая ее шею своим горячим дыханием; он, вновь положив руки ей на талию, медленно опускался ими к ее бедрам, поглаживая их. Но как только его ладони смещались  ниже положенного, он получал от брюнетки слабый запрещающий шлепок по кистям. Вот ведь дрянная девчонка! Поцеловала, охмурила, вертит тут перед ним задом, показывая, что она его хочет, а прикасаться там, где больше всего так и тянет, не дает.

\- Детка, ну ты чего, - Джек закусил губу, уже в мечтах вообразив, что именно бы они делали в его апартаментах или ближайшем отеле. Интереснее стало, когда Ниша, повернувшись к нему, обхватила длинными тонкими пальцами его шею, чуть сдавив ее, всем своим видом говоря, что он будет делать с ней только то, что она сама разрешит. – Ниш…

Джек обожал сильных женщин, особенно таких, как Ниша, которые сносят башню без оружия и режут без ножа, поэтому отцеплять ее руки от своего горла не стал, тем самым показывая, что доверяет ей свою жизнь. Он чувствовал уверенность в том, что девушка сама знает, где и когда нужно остановиться.

\- Хороший мальчик, Джек, - отпустив его, она, пританцовывая, вновь дошла до бутылки с остатками бурбона, чтобы окончательно прикончить его, в процессе запрыгнув на стол и принявшись выплясывать уже там. Выпивка попадала на ее шею, стекая соблазнительными каплями, огибая ключицы и утекая в декольте, в большинстве случаев не попадая в рот. Она заорала по-ковбойски со всей своей страстью, чуть пошатнувшись, но сохранив равновесие; безбашенная детка замахнулась ногой и, достав револьвер и пальнув в воздух, случайно выбила какую-то лампочку, чем очень огорчила Мокси. Но Ниша бы с огромным удовольствием разгромила весь ее бар, дай ей только волю. На нее стали пялиться все посетители заведения, ведь такая выходка не могла оставаться незамеченной.

\- Осторожно, сладкая, - все же шоу-вумен была недовольна таким пренебрежением к дорогому для нее месту в этом городе, - я запишу это на твой счет.

\- Да ты отжигаешь, Ниша, устрой шоу! – одобрительно отозвался громила, переключившись с груди хозяйки заведения на свою боевую подругу, которую от выпивки унесло в совсем далекие края, а от жары ей хотелось снять с себя всю одежду, что она и начала делать, медленно стягивая с плеч свою куртку. Джек смеялся, глядя на нее, но все же стащил ее со стола, чтобы она не упала в таком состоянии. Ниша оказалась перекинутой через плечо гиперионца, придерживая левой рукой свою шляпу, а правой лапая Джека.

«Плохая девочка», - подумал гиперионец, прижав ее ноги к своей груди и покосившись на ее аппетитную попку в обтягивающих джинсах, которая была сбоку от лица.

\- Не-а, это все для меня, - поправил Вильгельма программист; он был просто в восторге от ее поведения и этого маленького выступления, которое так и хотелось продолжить в более уединенном месте. Где-то типа мягкой постели или хотя бы там, где освещение бара не такое яркое, и Флэгтрэп не достает их своим нытьем и дурацким голосом. Идиотская жестяная банка. – Папочка о тебе позаботится.

Выбор пал на любовный уголок на возвышении над полом слева от входа, огороженный по периметру. Там все равно было пусто: никто туда не совался, сосредоточившись на хозяйке бара у самой стойки. Да только ради нее обычно все и приходили, а Мокси была лишь рада содрать с них как можно больше денег.

 Поднявшись по лестнице, Джек с гордым видом, что у него есть такая добыча, легонько похлопал брюнетку по заду и усадил на мягкий полукруглый красный диван с подушками, приземлившись рядом и закинув ее ноги себе на колени. Ниша, явно обрадовавшись и поддержав его инициативу, притянула красавчика к себе, вновь подарив ему поцелуй. Они были спрятаны от посторонних глаз; высокая спинка дивана оказалась отвернута от любопытных посетителей в сторону стены, боковыми уголками закрывая парочку от остальных. Сделано как для любовников.

«Стоит дать Мокси чаевых за такую шикарную планировку в баре, определенно», - озадачился шатен, кусая губы законницы, морально готовясь, что правосудие настигнет его чуть позже. Почему бы и да? Все эти невербальные знаки буквально орали о том, что бандитка не против начать с ним отношения, раз они так идеально друг друга понимают и настолько быстро нашли общий язык. Тем более, не хоти этого сама Ниша, она бы даже в пьяном состоянии не подпустила его к себе так близко.

Шаловливо проникая языком в рот Джека, брюнетка изучала его, играясь с ним, дразня. Ее рука покоилась на шее партнера, в конце концов, от привычек не сбежишь. Прорычав, теряясь во всех этих ощущениях, она прокусила его губу до крови, заставив мужчину издать сладкий стон боли, который был для нее просто прекрасной мелодией.

\- Ну и стерва же ты, - Джек медленно облизнулся, пробуя собственную кровь на вкус. Как металл.

«Мне нравится», - ему симпатизировал способ, которым Ниша получала удовольствие.

\- Ковбой, больше дела, меньше слов, - она смотрела ему в глаза, сжав ладонь, чувствуя, как опьянение вкупе с ее любимым удушением до мурашек по телу заставляло трястись ее; как шея партнера напряглась, а мужчина нервно сглотнул. Ниша ощутила, как его кадык медленно опустился под ее пальцами и так же, не спеша,  поднялся на место. Мокси ни разу не душила его за время их отношений, поэтому все это было для него в новинку, будоражило от неизвестности и дико возбуждало, распаляя в нем буйный интерес. Рук для Ниши было недостаточно, поэтому она, дрожа от легкого безумия, которое уже читалось в ее глазах, сняла с пояса кнут.

\- Детка… - у Джека все внутри сжалось от предвкушения того, что он опробует нечто новое со своей подружкой. Конечно же,  она не собиралась душить его насмерть, но Ниша просто не могла устоять, чтобы не использовать свою любимую вещь в их прелюдии. Повалив программиста на диван, она опутала кнутом его шею, сразу же потянув рукоять на себя. Девушка стояла над ним, гордо возвышаясь и упираясь коленом ему между ног, не давая никуда вырваться. Из горла Джека вырвался сдавленный рык, а рука инстинктивно схватилась за кнут, чтобы бороться за свою жизнь и предотвратить попытки удушения. Мужчина жадно хватанул ртом воздух, испытывая, как в висках и в области глаз возникло сильное давление.

  Ниша лишь ухмылялась, властвуя над ним, показывая, кто именно здесь главный. Джек знал, на что подписался и ни капли не сожалел об этом, но все же для первого раза такое было жестко с непривычки. Чуть ослабив кнут, чтобы ее новый парень не умер прямо перед ней и не разрушил веселье, девушка поцеловала его в губы, тем самым наградив его и похвалив, что он стойко выдержал то, от чего все предыдущие жертвы кричали и умоляли прекратить. Нереальная смесь боли и удовольствия пеленой накрывала шатена; казалось, будто все это происходило во сне.

«А он неплох. И слишком сексуален».

Джек почувствовал немного свободы в области шеи; перед глазами начали летать мушки из-за резкой смены давления в голове. Он чуть было не вырубился от осознания своей слабости перед девушкой и этого ограничения, которое неожиданно так понравилось ему. Шатену не хотелось, чтобы Ниша прекращала, а тело так и желало, чтобы мужчину продолжили держать в этом приятном напряжении.

«Кажется, у меня новый фетиш», - программист ожидал дальнейших действий с ее стороны с нервозностью, испытывая легкий страх за свою жизнь и трогая подружку за задницу. Законница опустилась ниже, отодвинув кнут и зацеловывая передавленные участки на коже шеи своего босса, усевшись ему на бедра.

\- Твою мать, - с трудом произнес гиперионец. Он откинул голову набок, давая Нише больше пространства для действий. – Ниш, у меня встал.

Его голос прозвучал хрипло после ее садистских приемов, хотелось кашлять.

\- Я чувствую, ковбой, - девушка была более чем довольна такой реакцией. Она терлась задом об его пах, продолжая измываться над ним. Приятное опьянение еще никуда не делось; моральные принципы как ветром сдуло, хотя их наличие и прежде было под вопросом. Первое свидание проходило успешно, в конце концов, зачем было тянуть кота за хвост, если было и так очевидно, чем все завершится, раз они оба были подвыпившими и их так тянуло к друг другу на протяжении всего пути в Конкордию во время переговоров через ЭХО и очевидного флирта. Избавившись от ремней и приспустив штаны, любовники перешли к более интересной части их первого свидания.

Джек бы оставил ее чудесную шляпку себе в качестве трофея после близости, как он когда-то сделал с трусиками Мокси, но все же решил пока не трогать эту весьма милую для сердца Ниши деталь гардероба.

Их стоны удовольствия заглушала музыка, пока бандитка с гиперионцем развлекались вдали ото всех.  Жаль было только то, что от всей одежды избавиться не получилось. Но ничего, вот отделаются они от Тунгстины и Забытого Легиона, и у них будет все время во вселенной, чтобы провести его вместе и опробовать все, что можно. Джек был не против садо-мазо, как раз очень даже «за», входя во вкус.  

\- И как же ЭТО поможет нам спасти Гелиос от Запердон? Зарпедон… как там зовут эту сучку,  - она издевательски сжимала его член своими внутренними мышцами, просто истекая естественной смазкой.

\- Я работаю над этим, детка, - приглушенно соврал ей Джек, еле сдержав смешок от того, как Ниша переделала имя их врага. Ему с трудом давалось даже произносить что-либо, воздуха мало хватало на то, чтобы дать ей ответ. 

Брюнетка сжимала волосы Джека рукой, откидывая его голову назад, целуя его страстно и чувственно, оставляя всю помаду на его губах и шее. Сексуальная бандитка такая соблазнительная снаружи и горячая внутри. Никакого сожаления - только море удовольствия и страстный секс.

«Моя охрененная детка. Только моя».

Присутствующие помимо Искателей посетители заведения  могли бы заметить, что происходит на диване у входа, из-за спинки которого периодически мелькала ковбойская шляпа бандитки, но из-за соблазнительной большегрудой хозяйки заведения в красном, ее ласки, приятного голоса и вежливой обходительности с клиентами, им было не до Ниши с Джеком и их любовных утех.

Пока девушка прогибалась, сидя верхом на программисте, она позволяла ему ласкать ее грудь под майкой и резко двигаться внутри девушки, причиняя ей сладкую желанную боль. В отместку за такую приятную пытку законница душила Джека своим кнутом, вновь наматывая его рукоять на свой кулак и постанывая с каждым движением, когда мужчина проникал в нее сильными толчками.

«Ниша, ты гребаная богиня», - у Джека уже не оставалось сил даже думать, вся концентрация уходила на то, чтобы не задохнуться и доставить им обоим удовольствие, глядя Нише прямо в глаза. Дрожащими руками он сжимал ее грудь слегка грубо; из-за собственного неудобного положения вариативность действий была ограничена, он давал своей партнерше всю власть, толкаясь в нее и слыша влажные хлюпающие звуки, которые вполне можно было прекрасно различить среди шумной музыки.

Доминирование, то, как любовник беспрекословно подчинялся ей, его томный взгляд, - все это перемешалось в голове бандитки и поплыло перед глазами. Райское наслаждение, которое вот-вот было готово настигнуть их обоих, жгучим чувством отдавалось в области бедер. Стиснув зубы, чтобы не дать слабину и не заорать на весь бар, Ниша кончила, сжав собой фаллос Джека, сильно натянув кнут на свою руку, из-за чего мужчина испытал такие ощущения, как будто он ракетой взмыл в открытый космос. Он последовал за партнершей, испытав оргазм и излившись в нее. Про контрацепцию они оба успешно забыли еще на первых этапах, во время прелюдии, но было как-то не до нее. Животную страсть хотелось удовлетворить. А парочку так невероятно тянуло к друг другу с магнитной силой, что удержаться было слишком тяжело.

Ниша сняла с его шеи кнут и просто слезла с шатена, освободив его и стараясь отдышаться. С ее лба стекали капельки пота; из вагины вытекала сперма. Бандитка поправила свои трусы и штаны, опустившись на пол и опершись рукой о диван. Положив ладонь на живот, она почувствовала, как внутри нее подергиваются мышцы. Брюнетка сняла с себя шляпу, чтобы обмахнуть ей себя и спастись от жара.

 У Джека перед глазами рассыпались искры и он, на каком-то автомате застегнув свои штаны, смотрел в потолок как загипнотизированный, стараясь обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию.

\- Это было охуенно, - только и смог заключить он, нервно сглотнув и медленно повернув ноющую шею в сторону законницы. Мужчина смог наконец-то вздохнуть полной грудью и начать выравнивать дыхание.

\- Я еще и не такое умею, - похвасталась ему Ниша, шумно выдохнув. Разум постепенно просветлялся, возвращаясь из туманной поволоки удовольствия в реальность; отрезвление тоже начинало наступать, пусть и медленно.

\- Заебись, детка, мы обязательно испробуем все.

Законница устало ухмыльнулась, усевшись так, чтобы облокотиться спиной о диван, согнув колени, и уткнуться подошвами в пол. Она поправила челку и вернула шляпу на свою голову. Вставать вообще не хотелось как ей, так и Джеку, все еще приходящему в себя после такого интересного секса. К счастью, он вновь мог нормально говорить, не хрипя.

Девушка взяла его за руку, тем самым показывая, что она согласна на все и пойдет за ним куда угодно; он сжал ее в ответ. Это был не момент сентиментальности, а больше моральная поддержка друг друга. Она еще никогда не думала, что ей вообще с кем-то будет так легко и непринужденно, и что Ниша почувствует такую внезапную духовную близость к кому-то.

\- Конечно, Джек.

Сначала уничтожить Зарпедон с ее Забытым Легионом, потом найти Хранилище с сокровищами, а там и сам Гелиос будет в их полном распоряжении. Воистину императорские планы.


End file.
